


Don't Wake Up

by TheMoments (TBs_LMC)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Death, Gay Male Character, Last Moments, Lost Love, M/M, Reader is any male character romantically involved with Dorian Pavus, Reader-Insert, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBs_LMC/pseuds/TheMoments
Summary: You, the (male) reader of this very short work, experience what the last moments with your beloved might be when both of you are felled.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Don't Wake Up

That one moment.

You know the one. It gets suspended in time.

Lost in the foreverness of the one thing that’s happening that you cannot abide.

And thus it stretches, on and on and on, never-ending because you will it so. Because if it ends, he ends. And if he ends, _you_ end.

Blood cakes his usually perfect mustache. His eyes are looking directly at you through the short blades of grass. Hand reaching out toward you. His last act…last thought…of you.

And you hold it there. Keep it on the precipice of that light in his eyes growing dim.

It all passes before you: the first time you saw him when he burst into the war room as you prepared to outfox his former mentor. The first time you realized you were in love when he beat you at chess and then asked you to evening meal as recompense. When he rescued you from distress at the Winter Palace, and asked you to dance in the privacy of a dark, unused balcony. When he took his liberty with you there against the balustrade, locking his arms either side of you, lips moving closer, breathing, “Tell me to stop and I will.”

You didn’t tell him to stop.

You never told him to stop.

And yet here…now…he’s stopped.

But you will not have it. He will not leave you, though you fear you are not far behind. Perhaps this is as it’s meant to be. Perhaps you go together, bloody hands outstretched toward one another, eyes locked upon eyes as death claims you both.

Here on the trampled field of a losing battle that has taken the only person who's meant this much to you since childhood.

“Dorian,” you hear your own voice, but inside your head, like it didn’t quite make it past your throat. “Don’t leave me,” you croak.

“Ama…tus…”

His fingers twitch. A blue light appears in his palm. It snakes its way to you and enters your mind. And the light in his eyes is gone.

 _I’m here with you, amatus_ , you hear from within. _Always_.

And you slip away, knowing that he’ll never leave you, but knowing that he’s no longer here. Something you are simply unable to accept.

All you can hope is that you don’t wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> In my own mind, as I wrote this, the POV that I'm calling "reader" was actually Cullen. *sniffle*


End file.
